


Musings from Pluto

by Chris_White



Category: Battle of the Planets, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms
Genre: robot love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_White/pseuds/Chris_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote for a Gatchamania challenge: write a first-person bit from the POV of a character you hate. Though, I'm not sure I hate Susan so much as I find her creepy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings from Pluto

Robots aren't supposed to get lonely. At least, that's what my programming tells me. Out here on planet Pluto, though, in the cold depths of space, even an intelligent machine grows tired of her own company. 

Fortunately, being a machine, I can dedicate idle cycles to formulating a solution. It didn't take long, really. Watching some entertainment vids and reading popular magazines made it all very clear. 

Since my assigned personae was modelled on the human female, I started by ordering curlers for my antennae, along with other enhancements to make me feel more feminine. After all, to attract the attention I want, I first have to feel pretty, don't I? 

Robots aren't supposed to be impatient, either, but waiting for the monthly supply shipment was hell. I used the time by planning, making a list of the male-patterned robots I regularly converse with, and trying to decide which were worth my special attentions. 

Human females apparently were attracted to tall, gorgeous, and wealthy. I gave up on the physical, mostly, scratching off anyone I couldn't perceive at least as cute. After all, I wasn't likely to leave Pluto anytime in the foreseeable future. 

No, I needed a mental connection. A sharp mind, with enough wit to make me smile and laugh. That reduced the list to just a dozen possibilities. Eminently manageable.

Then the shipment finally arrived. Eagerly, I read the instructions for the curlers, and put them in place. I installed my new voice module, testing it and wondering if it might be a little too much. Well, there was only one way to tell.

I looked over my list of possibilities with an eager tingle in my FISDOC. The flash of a yellow warning light, though, made the choice for me. Why not make a report and test my new module at the same time?

Was that a drop of oil condensation on my hand as I pressed the button to contact 7-Zark-7? Robots aren't supposed to get nervous. Did that mean he was a good choice?

"This is 7-Zark-7 …"

Ooh, another tingle in my FISDOC. "This is Susan, with the early warning system on the planet Pluto …"

Zark was usually all business. I could have sworn I heard a strange tick and titter. 

"Oh, Susan, you're sounding quite … lovely … today …"

Another titter from him. Another tingle from me. Oh yes, this new voice module would do nicely. I pass along the warning, then sign off, eager to try the rest of the eligible males on my list. 

Sure, I was still stuck on planet Pluto. I had the feeling, though, I'd never feel lonely again.


End file.
